Once More
by susu soda gembira
Summary: "Sui, aku akan melindungimu. Sekali lagi. Tetaplah hidup dalam tubuh Shun."


_**Once More**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Saint Seiya (C) Kurumada Masami**_

_**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas (C) Teshirogi Shiori**_

_**Warn:**_

_**Hanya sebuah drabble, mengandung cuplikan adegan di chapter 177, AR dikit, mengandung banyak hint BL, slight KagahoDohko**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Kagaho tahu, ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Alone, pemuda yang terpilih menjadi wadah Hades itu memiliki wajah yang begitu serupa dengan mendiang adiknya. Bagai pinang yang dibelah dua.

"Saya akan melindungi Anda dengan segenap tenaga, Tuan Alone."

Bersumpah untuk melindunginya.

"Sampai kematian datang menjemput saya."

Senantiasa mengagungkan namanya, mengejar bayangnya dari belakang.

"Hingga darah ini kering dari tubuh saya. Hingga tulang ini berbaur menjadi debu. Hingga tubuh ini luluh lantak rata dengan bumi. Saya bersumpah."

Ia tak ingin kehilangan adiknya untuk kedua kalinya. Ia ingin melindungi dan menjaga adiknya. Sekali lagi.

"_Kakak..."_

Pikirannya kalut. Api hitamnya diselimuti kemarahan juga kesedihan, seperti yang dikatakan titisan Athena itu. Kagaho tak begitu peduli dan memperhatikan. Keinginannya hanya satu, membunuh Libra dan melindungi Alone. Yang dianggapnya sebagai reinkarnasi sempurna adik kesayangannya. Keluarganya yang tersisa namun telah tiada.

"Asalkan Tuan Alone hidup... MATILAH KAU!"

Ia tak peduli jika itu berarti harus membunuh. Ia sendirilah yang memutuskan siapa yang akan dibunuh, atau siapa yang akan dilindunginya. Lagi pula, sejak lama ia sudah memutuskannya.

Kagaho hanya akan melindungi Alone, demi Sui yang telah tiada. Ia akan membunuh semua yang menghalangi Alone, demi Sui yang telah tiada.

"_Kakak selalu terluka karena melindungiku..."_

Ia tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Kenangan manis dan pahit yang selalu ia cecap dan rasakan bersama sang adik. Namun demikian, kenangan itu datang silih berganti. Seperti halnya sebuah film yang berputar. Kagaho bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol pikirannya sendiri, yang selalu menyajikan dan menguak kembali memorinya.

"_Aku hanya akan jadi beban bagi Kakak..."_

Hampir, hampir saja tangannya mencapai leher Libra yang kini berada di hadapannya. Sebelum serangan dengan kecepatan tertinggi yang ia miliki tertahan oleh tangan kiri Libra Dohko.

"Kagaho... kau orang yang mengerti penderitaan dan rasa sakit!"

Sejenak, Kagaho terpekur. Tanpa sadar matanya membola, dengan jantung yang semakin menaikkan ritmenya tiap detik. Libra... Libra Dohko. Orang yang selalu dijadikannya rival. _Saint_ yang selalu ingin ia bunuh. Membakar segala cosmo dan kekuatannya dengan kemarahan.

Semua demi Alone, demi Sui, adiknya.

Dari kedua mata Dohko, menganak sungai tetes demi tetes air mata. Membawa penderitaan yang Kagaho derita sendiri ikut bersamanya. Mengerti akan dirinya. Turut merasakan apa yang sang Bennu juga rasakan.

Dohko berhasil membawa tubuh Kagaho untuk memunggunginya. Lalu ia bawa tubuh berbalut _surplice_ Bennu itu ke pelukannya.

"Punggung ini selalu melindungi semuanya..."

Adalah rentetan kata yang terucap dari Libra Dohko, orang pertama yang berhasil masuk dan melihat hatinya. Seutuhnya.

"Kau tetap mengejar bayangan adik yang takkan pernah kembali lagi..."

Tenang. Layaknya air yang mengalir. Hangat. Bagaikan sinar matahari yang terkirim lembut. Bukan matahari hitam yang barusan ia tampakkan kepada Dohko, namun lebih menenangkan. Matahari hitam yang ia lancarkan, dibalas oleh Dohko dengan senyum secerah mentari angkasa.

"_Hiduplah dengan bebas, Kak..."_

Matanya hanya bisa mengikuti tubuh adiknya yang tak bisa tergapai. Selamanya. Ia menggenggam angin. Membuatnya menutup diri dari _specter_ lain dan semua orang. Membuatnya menjauhkan diri dari dunia. Membuatnya hanya melihat kepada Alone dan menjaganya.

Kedua mata itu perlahan menutup.

"Maafkan aku, Sui..."

Ia mati dalam pelukan Dohko.

"_Aku gagal menjagamu, sekali lagi."_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"_Nii-san_!"

Pemuda cantik dengan rambut hijau itu cemberut. Kedua tangannya ia tumpu ke lutut. "Sudah kubilang kan, kalau mau tidur jangan di sini," ia bangkit, menyampirkan rambut hijau panjangnya itu ke belakang telinga.

Sang kakak kemudian duduk, tak langsung bangun dari tidur lelapnya di bawah pohon rindang ditemani angin yang bertiup lembut. "Jam berapa sekarang, Shun?" tanya si rambut biru, menyadari matahari telah berpindah ke Barat. Entah berapa lama ia telah tertidur.

Si cantik dengan rambut hijau itu—Shun, untuk lebih gampangnya—melirik arlojinya. "Jam lima sore, _Nii-san_ tidur dari jam sepuluh tadi, lho!" lapornya. Masih dengan wajah cemberut yang dibuat kesal. "Mimpi apa, sih? Sampai tidurnya pulas begitu?" sebuah uluran tangan untuk menyambut kakaknya.

Tak menjawab, ia memutuskan untuk bangkit. Membersihkan kakinya dari rerumputan dan debu yang menempel. Meraih tangan Shun, mereka berjalan bersama. Menuju rumah kecil mereka yang tenang. "Bermimpi tentang masa lalu," ucapnya, penuh misteri.

Shun tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, membiarkan saja kakaknya itu mengingat dan menceritakan mimpinya—kalau mau. Sementara ia sibuk dengan rasa penasaran, pemuda berambut biru di sampingnya itu memandangi langit.

"_Sui, aku akan melindungimu. Sekali lagi. Tetaplah hidup dalam tubuh Shun."_

* * *

END.

* * *

A/N:

Dibuat krn kecewa ga ada satu pun fic ttg Kagaho di FSSI... Padahal kisah Kagaho itu yg kata saya lumayan menyayat hati, lho... atau krna dia terlalu misterius? #heh

Rnr-nya pemirsa~


End file.
